Island Talks
by MarvelDC31
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Could you do one in which Cat and Kara are stranded on a desert island after a plane/boat accident and have to wait until help arrives because Kara can't fly them back due to blowing her powers in the crash to protect Cat? (Pre-relationship)


**Let me know of any mistakes, comment/review, and send me prompts on Tumblr at MarvelDC31!**

* * *

The plane is falling. Kara knows she'll survive, but that doesn't matter. Cat glances out the window, petrified—yet, trying not to show it—and Kara knows what she has to do. To hell with her secret identity, she's not letting _anyone_ die today.

Kara sighs and stands up, speeding to the cockpit to grab the pilot, only to find something awful, "…He's dead."

Kara stumbles backwards, the revelation hitting her. This was _planned._ Someone had deliberately killed the pilot to kill _Cat._ She closes her eyes, the dead man's face forever seared into her mind for her nightmares to continually terrorize her with.

Kara takes a deep breath, racing back to Cat in her civilian clothes, "Ms. Grant, we're going to have to fly out of here."

No use changing, she won't leave without Kara Danvers, anyway.

"Right," Cat bites out sarcastically, "and how exactly are we going to manage that?"

"Ms. Grant," Kara sighs, "I'm Supergirl. I can fly us to safety, but we have to go _now."_

Kara takes a peek out the window nervously, they're dangerously close to the ground right now.

" _Ms. Grant,"_ Kara repeats, "we have to go _now!"_

Cat takes a few deep and calming breaths, "Okay, okay…you're Supergirl…great."

Kara walks to the latch for the plane, Cat following and muttering an _I knew it_ under her breath, "When I open the door, we're going to get sucked out, but I'll keep you safe…okay?"

Cat subtly clenches her trembling hands, taking more deep breaths, "Okay."

Kara nods, gesturing awkwardly, "Um, I'll just have to—uh…"

Cat raises an eyebrow, Kara's awkwardness bringing some light to the otherwise dark situation, "Yes, Kiera?"

Closing her eyes, Kara realizes she needs to become Supergirl right now, "I need to hold onto you. This might be slightly uncomfortable."

Kara doesn't wait for Cat to respond, shooting forward and pulling Cat into a bridal carry. She's Supergirl, so she manages to hide her blush…barely. Clenching her teeth, Kara kicks the door open. They both fly uncontrollably into the air.

Of course, nothing can go right for Kara, so it's only fitting that they are too close to the ground to slow down. To close to the plane to not get hit by debris when it smashes into the ground. To close to get away to safety _safely._

Kara takes a deep breath, curls her body around to fully cover Cat, and braces herself for the inevitable contact with the ground. Seconds later, her entire body slams into a nearby island and she passes out, the feeling of her body bruising fresh in her mind.

* * *

When Kara wakes, she notices three things: 1) She's covered in a jacket that is definitely not hers, 2) Its dark out and she's obviously been unconscious for hours, and 3) There's a weight pressing against her shoulder.

It takes a moment to figure out what that weight is, but she mumbles almost incoherently when she does, "Ms. Grant?"

Cat immediately snaps awake, her gaze shifting towards the fallen—literally—superhero, "You gave me quite the scare there, Kiera."

Kara sighs, attempting to sit up, "Gave myself quite the scare, too."

"Stop," Cat rolls her eyes, keeping Kara from standing up, "I don't know how, but you're extremely bruised with at least one cracked rib. Do _not_ stand up… _Kiera!"_

The last part is shouted as Kara once again tries to stand. After a few seconds, she gives up, slumping backwards. The movement shifts her ribs and _yep_ at least one's definitely cracked. _Perfect._

There's only one rational explanation to such a phenomenon, "I've blown out my powers."

Cat makes a sound in her throat, something like a chocked back snort, "I've come to that conclusion."

"Well," Kara sighs, leaning her head back against the tree she's propped up against, "at least I know my sister will find us soon. I was supposed to meet her and she'll easily figure out what happened."

"Hm," Cat murmurs noncommittally before sending a concerned glance Kara's way when Kara winces, "are you going to be…okay until then?"

Kara nods, smiling, and laughs lightly, "I've faced worse."

She barely hears Cat mutter, "That's what worries me."

Kara thinks to reply, to question the meaning behind those words, but before she can open her mouth, her eyes flutter shut. Moments later, she's back in the realm of dreams.

* * *

The next time she wakes, the sun's out and Cat is asleep on her shoulder. Kara sits there for a moment, simply enjoying the feeling, but eventually she feels the need to get up and _do something._

Sighing, Kara lifts Cat's head slowly and painfully from her shoulder, letting it rest against the trunk of the tree behind them. She looks around and lo and behold the entire island is deserted…she probably should've figured that out earlier.

Kara doesn't really know what to do. She has no powers, there's no food or water, they can't be _entirely_ sure someone will find them in time, and she's tired and in _pain._ Being in pain, the obvious solution to her seems to be standing up.

Groaning, Kara moves to a seating position, doing her best to muffle any sounds escaping her traitorous mouth. Glancing at Cat to make sure she hasn't awoken, Kara shifts to get on her feet.

A quiet groan escapes her lips and before Kara knows it, Cat is helping her stand. She doesn't know when, doesn't know how, but Cat's completely and suddenly awake, helping Kara in any way she can.

Once she's on her own two feet, Kara stares up at Cat, "Thank you."

"Honestly, Kiera, you'd think _Supergirl_ would be able to stand on her own, even when powerless," Cat rolls her eyes but Kara catches the slight upturn of lips, the bright twinkle in a pair of eyes, and the slight blush upon a certain pair of cheeks.

Kara grins, "We need to search the island, find a way off."

This time, Cat's eye roll his sincere, "Right, because I hadn't thought of that earlier."

"Oh, wait," Cat stares straight into Kara's eyes, "I did."

"Well, then," Kara mumbles.

"There's nothing here, Kiera," Cat exclaims, frustration evident, "not even a _speck_ of anything useful. Completely deserted!"

"Okay," Kara nods, attempting to placate Cat, "that's fine. I'm sure Alex will be here soon."

Cat glares before nodding and moving to sit against the tree again. Kara breathes in deeply before letting out a sigh, she needs her powers back.

Minutes later, Kara breaks the silence they've created, "Earlier, when I told you who I was, you said…you said you _knew it_ …"

Cat scoffs, "As if anyone _doesn't_. Really, Kiera, you need to be more careful. It is glaringly obvious."

Kara pouts, folding her arms uncomfortably, "Not many people know."

Again, Cat scoffs, " _Right…_ "

Kara rolls her eyes, still pouting slightly, but she smiles nevertheless. She tilts her head to the sun, doing her best to speed up the sunlight absorption in her cells. Although, it doesn't do much.

"How—" Cat breaks the silence, swallowing past her pride, "how exactly did you manage to have _two_ of you in the same room, though?"

Kara laughs, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me," Cat challenges, raising a brow and narrowing her eyes.

"It was…" Kara makes Cat wait, but when Cat looks like she might just fire her on the spot she hurries to continue, "a shapeshifter!"

Cat pauses, her mind processing, before nodding, "A shapeshifter."

Kara worries she might've just broken Cat Grant herself when Cat smirks and shakes her head, "Shapeshifter…makes sense."

Kara balks, but ultimately realizes that this is _Cat Freaking Grant,_ what else did she expect? A complete meltdown?

Shaking her head slightly, Kara sighs and closes her eyes. The next thirty minutes are spent in silence as the two of them drift in and out of sleep, neither speaking, simply enjoying each others presence quietly.

Eventually, they hear the sound of rotor blades cutting through the air. In sync, the two of them sit bolt right, suddenly on high alert. They look at each other each wondering, _are they really, finally being rescued?_

The answer to their question, evidently, is yes as three DEO helicopters fly into their vision. Cat helps Kara stand and the moment all three helicopters land, the two rush towards the one Alex exits from.

"Alex!" Kara beams, "You have no idea how glad I am to see you!"

"Not as glad as I am to see you," Alex smiles softly, exhaustion shown clearly in the lines on her face and the age under her eyes.

Cat lets go of Kara, watching as the two sisters embrace. She smiles, happy that everything's okay. When Kara pulls away, she turns and beckons Cat over with a smile, looking extremely nervous.

"So," Kara mumbles once Cat is near the Danvers Sisters, "Cat… she knows who I am."

Alex rolls her eyes, "I'd gathered. There's only one way you two could survive a fall of that magnitude, and it rhymes with mowers."

Kara blushes and Alex laughs, "Its fine, we'll talk about it later. We need to get you to a sun bed, though."

"Yeah, okay," Kara nods before glancing at Cat, "just…give me a moment?"

Alex's eyes flit between Kara and Cat before she finally rolls her eyes and turns away, speaking over her shoulder, "Just make it quick."

Kara nods even though Alex can't see her. She turns towards Cat, fumbling with the bottom of the jacket she's wearing, before a realization hits her.

"Oh!" Kara's eyes shoot to Cat's, "Your jacket! Here, let me just—"

Kara struggles for a moment with shrugging the jacket off before Cat lays a hand on her shoulder, "Keep it, it suits you better."

Looking up questioningly, Kara nods slowly, pulling it back on properly, before whispering, "Thanks."

Cat nods and they study each other, neither knowing quite what to say, before Kara clears her throat loudly, " _Anyway_ , I-I have to go…sun bed…DEO…you know…see you at the office tomorrow?"

Kara's voice rises slightly on that last little bit and Cat simply nods, still studying Kara, lost in her thoughts. Kara smiles slightly before turning around and heading to the helicopter specially equipped for her.

After a few steps, Cat's voice stops her, "Thank you."

Kara turns around slightly, confused, "For what, Ms. Grant? Saving you? I-I _had_ to do that, there's no need to thank me for it."

Cat nods again, silent, thoughts still clouding her mind, and Kara's eyebrows scrunch together. She's still a little confused but shrugs it off, heading to the helicopter she needs to be in soon.

Kara almost doesn't hear Cat's next words, "For everything, Kara."

She stumbles over flat ground.


End file.
